


Spiritual Sisters

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [74]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe, Convergent Timelines, Crossing Timelines, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Qun, Viddathari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Natia and Theramina somehow meet and Theramina goes to Qunari lands with Natia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritual Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sword-Bearer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364521) by [Maybethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings). 



“So this is Seheron,” says Theramina under her breath. For all her bluff bravado in the face of enemies, she is quiet now, almost withdrawn. Her green eyes are dark as the jungles at dusk, and she fiddles with the heavy shield of ironwood upon her back.

“A warning, sister,” Viddathari says, turning to her fellow dwarf. They are both branded, both dwarva warriors in a past life, both somehow Grey Wardens in a way she still can’t fathom. “I don’t know what the tamassrans and kithshoks will say about you, or how you got here. They really don’t like magic. Or anything that can’t be explained.”

“They’re welcome to kill me again if they want,” Mina said with a shrug and a grim little grin. “But it doesn’t change the fact that I made it here alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Theramina and Natia are my two (vaguely resemblant) Brosca Wardens, and the latter is the subject of the [Grey Warden/Short Taarbas series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16723).


End file.
